Christine Short's diary
by Holly Marie Fowl
Summary: My biggest mystery in life is who my father is. My mother, the famous Holly Short, refuses to tell me. One day, I'll find out though. . ." The insanely strange story of how Christine finds her father. . .and the events that follow.
1. Chapter 1, not to be cliche

February 12, 2022, at the age of 12; Sunday

**February 12, 2022, at the age of 12; Sunday **

Yeah, yeah, yeah. The name's Christine Short. The daughter of the famous Holly Short. The biggest mystery in life is who my father is. My mother refuses to tell me. One day, though, I'll find out. I ask every week. Mom still refuses to tell me. Then I start guessing, and either she's lying, or I don't know him. I'd guess lying. I mean here's who I've guessed:

Trouble Kelp (She laughed at that one, but no)  
Grub Kelp

This John guy, I met him the one time she took me in with her, but I don't remember his last name.

And several others that I don't remember the names to.

And yes, she still works with the LEP. I get to hear about her aboveground missions. They're normally really cool. I thought about mentioning the Mud Man she's saved the world with, but then thought against it. How can she fall in love with a human? I very highly doubt Mom did. Then again, I've never seen this guy. His name is Artemis Fowl II. Kind of a creepy name, right?

Right now, Mom's sitting in the living room reading. I'm supposed to be asleep. Hold on, she's

LATER

Sorry, she came in to check in on me. I had to hide this diary.  I love drawing smiley faces. I guess I should say more stuff about me. But I can't think of anything. I mean, I've got raven-black curly hair and hazel eyes. Of course, there's the pointed ears. I'm pretty good at magic. Meaning that I'm normal. That's how I know that I'm not the daughter of a Mud Man. Mud Men can't perform magic, right?


	2. How does a mudman get underground

It might have taken a while to figure out how to work this thing, but I finally did

It might have taken a while to figure out how to work this thing, but I finally did. Yay!!

Just remember, the only character that I do own is Christine.

R&R,

Holly M.

**February 14, 2022, Monday**

Hey, I asked Foaly. He said he wasn't sure, but he thought he knew. (Mom walked in at this point.) Then Foaly said that Mom's in love with Artemis. Mom, who had heard, turned bright red and said "I am not in love with him!"

Foaly smirked and said "I only do that to get on your nerves, and it works every time." Foaly teases her about this on a regular basis, apparently.

It's Valentine's Day! Yes, we celebrate some human holidays. Or I should say, humans celebrate fairy holidays. Today, after Mom had taken me (quickly) to her work for something (that's how I got to ask Foaly), everything got weird

Mom started making dinner. The doorbell rang, and I went to get it.

I opened the door, and there was a MUD MAN standing there. UNDERGROUND!! How did a MUD MAN get UNDERGROUND? IN HAVEN?? I almost screamed, but then the pale, raven-haired guy said,

"Is Holly there?"

"Mom!! There's a Mud Man at the door who wants to see you!!" I heard something crash and Mom came running. She saw him and smiled.

"Artemis."

"Hi Holly. Happy Valentine's Day," the person I'm assuming was Artemis Fowl II said. Then he handed her a single rose. Now, I was thoroughly confused. Why was he giving her a rose. I didn't think the were involved romantically. Until Mom kissed him. On the lips right in front of me. Ew. Granted, it was a quick one, but still. Why in the world would she kiss a Mud Man? Now, I was getting a feeling she'd done more than just kiss him. What if he was my father? Then Mom asked me to go to my room and let them "talk." I doubt it. So, I hid behind the wall so they couldn't see me, but I could see them. I didn't plan on eavesdropping, just being sure they didn't start making out or anything. I know, ew, right?

"How in the world did you get down here?" Mom asked.

"Foaly and Commander Kelp." He replied. "Was that your daughter?" I scowled; Mom didn't tell him about me.

"Yes." She said, continuously cooking.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Mom didn't answer that.

"Wait, who's the father?" Artemis asked. Oh, this was getting good. I was finally going to know who my father was!! Mom turned to look him in the eye. This couldn't be good.

"You." She said. I'M THE DAUGHTER OF A MUD MAN??

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You were 19 at the time, and I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it. You can barely handle it now." Mom said. Artemis sat down at our very small kitchen table in disbelief. "Look, I didn't think you were capable of bringing up a daughter. Especially when you hadn't finished college." Then I knew I was busted. I leaned a little far, and Artemis saw me. I'm not sure what was said after that, because I was sent to my room.

When I went out to dinner-luckily Mom let me eat after the whole eavesdropping thing- Artemis, or should I say Dad, and Mom were smiling. Then I found out that Mom and I were going to stay at his huge Manor over the weekend. I was suspicious at first, not wanting to be alone with these two, but then Dad assured me that a nice girl by the name of Juliet was going to be there. Apparently, she used to be a wrestler. Anyway, I can't wait. NOT. Hold on, Mom wants to talk to me. More later.

End notes:

Yay, or neigh? R&R.


	3. Dad

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Later**

That was odd. Mom wanted to talk about Dad and why she didn't tell him or ME. Basically:

"Hi, Sweetie. Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked. I obviously wasn't (that) mad at her. She's my mother. And I'm guessing that no one really has control over who they fall in love with. Do they?

"I don't know. Teenagers are odd that way." Okay, that's just insulting. We are not that weird!!

"I'm not mad, but I am confused. When humans and fairies have a child, that child isn't normally able to do magic that well. I mean, well, their magic abilities are next to zero. But my magic abilities are fully functioning." I asked. Yes, I did fairy-google this.

"Well, see, Artemis isn't like most humans. He's the only one who can use magic." Woah, woah, what??

"How? That's now possible, is it?"

"Not normally. But remember the trip to Hybras?" How could I not? There were books on it and every adventure Mom and I guess, Dad had. I nodded. "Well, in the time tunnel on the way there, he stole some. When we got back, he lied and told me he didn't have the magic anymore. I obviously found out he was lying."

"Were you mad?" I asked.

"At first, but it wasn't that important." We were silent for a few minutes. I desperately wanted to ask her how in the world she could sleep with a Mud Man. "You can ask, you know. I know you want to ask." So, now Mom was a mindreader?

"What do you mean?" I played innocent. I could tell this was kind of embarrassing for her.

"I can see it on your face. You want to know how I could sleep with a Mud Man, don't you?" I was now surprised. I tried to lie, but she caught me.

"Okay, look. You can't help who you fall in love with. I don't know who could. I never would have chosen to fall in love with him.


	4. Another boring day

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**February 15, 2022**

Okay, so I stopped in the middle of Mom and my conversation. There wasn't much more. She asked if I had any questions. Of course, I had a million, but I didn't-couldn't- ask her any of them. My friends said I was acting weird today. Disconnected, daydreaming. Can you really blame me? They asked what was wrong. Of course, I couldn't actually tell them. I'm pretty sure Mom would lose the job she loves if word got out.

When I arrived at our apartment, there was a note on the door. I had to go to Police Plaza. Again. Mom was probably on another aboveground mission and wouldn't get back until late. When that happens, I'm supposed to wait with Foaly. Normally, I just do my homework. Today I decided to write. Until Foaly interrupted me.

"Is your mother okay? She's been acting odd today." I smiled. That made two of us. Who had been acting weird today, I mean.

"She should be fine. Nothing out of the ordinary happened." Okay, can I just say that I am a horrible liar? I should vow to never even try to lie again. Of course, not unless I have to. So, it's not a surprise that Foaly caught me.

"What happened? Is it because Artemis dropped by her apartment? Did something happen between them?" I luckily have long hair. Okay, it's long enough to hide my face if necessary. It was necessary. I was trying not to smirk, laugh or blush. This is probably also how Foaly caught me. Lying. Again. "Oh. So something did happen." I looked up at him.

"Maybe, maybe not. Although, probably not." Whoops, I'm pretty sure that just gave it away. Luckily, I'm handwriting this. So, now Foaly can't hack into my computer and see what happened. The joy of notebooks.

"What's that supposed to mean? You weren't with them?"

"No, I was in the same room. But I uh-" Luckily Mom came in. She was back from her mission looking tired.

"You ready to go home?" I nodded really fast, not really trusting myself at the moment. Close call. But I had a feeling that Foaly wasn't finished. And if he found out because of me, I was so dead.


	5. School again

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**February 16, 2022, Tuesday**

_Before School_

I asked Mom who all knew about what happened between her and Artemis. (Yes, still a bit in shock. No biggie.) She said Artemis (DUH), her (DUH), me, and, just possibly, Butler. She wasn't sure, but hoped he didn't know. The less people who know, the better. I asked her if she could lose her job if Trouble or Foaly found out. She said she wasn't sure, but it was guaranteed that if Foaly found out, then she would never live down the teasing she would get. I'm wondering if she deserves it or not. JOKE!! I'm not that cruel.

How far will Foaly go to find out who my father is? I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out by now. He's pretty smart. And it's not that hard to figure out, either. All you have to do is see where she. . . . . You know what? I'm just going to stop right there. Maybe Foaly DOES know, but isn't as immature about it as he could be. Probably because he doesn't want Mom to fired. This is all so confusing!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ARTEMIS'S DAUGHTER?

_After School_

In science today, we were discussing genetics. A hybrid is a cross between two different organisms/species. I'm a hybrid. And I'm not exactly trilled about it, you know? It feels kind of odd to know I'm not purebred fairy.


	6. Soooooo dead

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**February 17, 2022, Wednesday**

OMG, I am SO dead. Especially when Mom finds out I told him! It was an accident!! And he tricked me! Know what? I didn't even tell him!! HE READ MY JOURNAL!!

I can't believe Foaly would stoop so low! Seriously! My Mom is going to KILL me!! But Foaly tricked me into leaving the room to go get him something!! Granted, it wasn't long, but it was long enough for him to find out Artemis is my father. I am SO DEAD!!

Mom could loose her job!! What if she does?? What will we do for money?! I'm too young to get a job! And we might be exiled from Haven!!

Okay, I have to stop freaking out. This could very well be nothing. Maybe he won't tell anyone.

5 MINUTES LATER

NO. NO. NO!! This has to be something!! Mom is going to FREAK OUT!! Just like I am now! Mom and I are on the way home, and I think she's reading what I'm writing. No, she's concentrating on the road. And now she's asking me something.

"Christine, is something wrong? You look a little upset." Great now I have to tell her. She's going to find out anyway. And, you don't just not-answer a question when it comes to my mother. It's practically a rule!

"FoalyreadmydiaryandnowheknowsthatArtemisismyfather!!" I forgot to put a space in between the words, so Mom couldn't understand a thing.

"In Gnommish, please. Even I can't understand that language." Mom said. How could she joke at a time like this? Her whole career could be on the line because of me!!

"Foaly read my journal and now he knows that Artemis is my father." This time in Gnommish. Well, understandable Gnommish. Mom went pale.

"Oh no. I hope he doesn't tell anyone." She didn't tell me why, but it was clear that it had to have something to do with losing her job. Gulp.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Although I don't see why I should be apologizing, I just feel like it's the right thing to do. Mom always teaches me to do the right thing, no matter what the cost.

"Did you actually hand him your journal, or did he trick you into leaving the room so he could read it?" Mom asked. I'm pretty sure she knew the answer.

"The second one." I answered gloomily. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"That little. . ." Then Mom stopped. I'm pretty sure I didn't want to know what she was going to say. I know it must've been bad, though.

"Mom, I'm sure he's not going to tell anyone."

"And I'm sure he will. He loves to poke fune at people. Especially commanders and all the higher-ups."

"But this sort of thing could get someone fired! I don't think Foaly would want you fired. You're one of his best friends!" And one of his best teasing victims, I add mentally. Mom smiled at my argument, but seemed distracted the rest of the night. Tomorrow is going to be VERY interesting.


	7. Mom's Neutrino

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**February 18, 2022, Thursday**

Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Okay, Foaly rocks right now. Mom made him promise not to tell anyone. I'm not sure how, but I think it involved her Neutrino. . . .


	8. Fowl Manor

Sorry I haven't done any author's notes lately. I kind of forgot. I know that right now, you're saying "How the heck can you forget??" I don't know. How can someone forget to do this or do that? Whatever, I'm not making ANY sense what-so-ever. Has anyone read the book called 'The Faerie Path' by Frewin Jones? If you haven't, I suggest it. It isn't as dorky as it sounds, I promise! Okay, enough with my babbling, here's the stupid chapter!

**Chapter 8**

**February 19, 2022, Friday**

Mom and I were just packing for the past half hour. In about 10 minutes, we're leaving for Fowl Manor. Gods, I am so nervous! And excited! I've NEVER been to the surface before! Mom tells me Ireland is drop-dead gorgeous. What are we going to do over the weekend? We have to dress up like humans, because Artemis's parents don't know Holly and I are elves. How are we going to explain that Mom has a daughter? Especially when. . . you know what? Never mind.

I'll get to see stars for the first time!! I can't wait.

LATER

My room has a balcony!! Fowl Manor is huge!! The balcony has a fantastic view of the grounds. You can see almost everything. Including the area by the trees. Which, if you sit on the floor of the little landing and poke your binoculars through the little bars, you can see my parents 'talking.'

I know that spying is wrong. (Yet I continue to do it anyway.) I can tell Mom's smiling. They've kissed at least three times. Since I've started spying on them. If Mom found out, I'd be so dead that you wouldn't find anything left of me. I hope that she never reads this journal.

What if they know I'm up here? I could claim to be looking at the stars, but how would I explain the binoculars? Maybe I should stop. I guess I'll talk about what's happened since I last wrote.

Okay, having never seen the surface, I've never been in the chutes that go to the surface. They are SO COOL!! And huge! And I never knew that Mom was such a good pilot! When we got there, Aretmis, Mom, Artemis's parents, Juliet, Butler, and I sat and talked. Also, did you know that Artemis had two younger twin brothers? Either did I. They only a bit older than me. We had some in common, but not much. The issue is, I've never heard of football before. What is it?

Mom told them that I was her sister. How would that explain how I somewhat look like Artemis? Whatever, they don't suspect anything. We have to take this potion that makes us look like humans. Foaly's invention, of course. After lunch, Juliet- she is so cool!- took me on a long tour of the house and grounds. Juliet knows that I'm Holly's daughter, and that we're elves, but she doesn't know who my father is. But she doesn't care. Or so she claims. . .

The minute we were out of earshot of my 'parents' and, I suppose, my grandparents earshot, she said

"My God, they are such a Brennan and Booth." I asked her what she meant, and after the tour, she showed me a really awesome human show called Bones. It was about 2 people who investigate murders; they argue a lot, and the chemistry/tension is very high. They would make such a cute couple.

And, for some reason, Juliet thought that Mom and Artemis resembled these two. By the end of the day, I could semi-see it. Juliet said I should have seen them right after Artemis had kidnapped Mom. She said it was really funny. Only, you couldn't let them know it was funny.

After that, even, we went outside. I was introduced to something called a bicycle, or bike for short. I learned how to ride it- Mom already knew- and we went riding on the dirt trails that snaked through the patch of woods at the base of this hill. That was also fun. It felt like flying if you went really fast.

Right after dinner, which we had after the ride, Mom and Artemis went on a walk. Alone. Which is how I ended up here. Spying. Uh-oh. They're finally headed back up to the house. It looks like they're having a good time. I'd better sneak into my rom before they see me.

Or the binoculars poking in between the railing slots. :)

**Notes:**

There's my masterpiece. Did I mention lately that the only charcter I actually own is Christine? 'Cause i totally ment to mention that Eoin Colfer came up with the whole Artemis Fowl thing. . . .


	9. Named after a goddess

Chapter 9

Mwu-ha-ha-ha-ha!!

Sorry, just had to get that out of my system. Okay, another book to look out for and read, is Faeries of Dreamdark: Blackbringer by Laini Taylor. This book is AWESOME!! Not as awesome as Artemis Fowl of course, but still awesome. Btw, I read a LOT of books. So, if I mention a book, it's normally a book worth reading. I have a few others. But I think I'll only do one more in another chapter. Then I'll shut up, because if you're like me, then you aboslutely have to read every book suggested to you. Although, following my suggestions usually are good ideas.

Any ideas of how to get my BFF to read the second Artemis Fowl book? She read the first, but isn't reading the second. .

Oh, here's the acutal story.

**Chapter 9**

**February 20, 2022, Saturday**

Okay, so nobody knew I was spying last night.

Except for Juliet.

Because she was also spying.

But we're keeping that a secret for obvious reasons. Now don't think that I go around spying everywhere I go, because I totally don't.

But sometimes, last night for exampple, it's totally necessary. You know, to be sure "nothing happened." Which something might have. Happened, I mean.

So, anyway, today's gameplan is:

picnic

Artemis's parents are going somewhere. Where, you ask? I don't know.

Then. . .

Who knows. . . .

Oh, did you know that in Greek mythology, there's a _**goddess**_ by the name of Artemis? You know, the one of hunting, CHASTITY, and the moon?

Either did I. There's a LOT of irony in that, don't'cha think?


	10. vote oh joy

VOTE for possible continuations:

Okay, I admit it, I'm stuck. There I said it. So, can anyone help a teensy little bit? Just vote in a review. PULEASE!!

VOTE for possible continuations:

(I do this a lot, don't I?)

1. Opal Koboi- or relative, whichever- revenge. MWU-HA-HA-HA-HA!

2.I end it here. (Nooooooooooooo!)

3, Foaly tries to take over the world. (That was NOT my idea! The goddess of wisdom-my BFF- gave it to me. It's going to be a fanfic one of these days. . . )

4. New villain tries to:

a. Kill Holly and Arty.

b. take over the world.

c. take over Haven.

d. all of the above ( mwuhahahaha)

e up with an idea of your own. If you do I WILL mention you.

Toodles,

Holly M


	11. Too cliche for words

Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the super long time it took to update. I also have this story on AFC. Or, the fanfiction thing at the adress of ****. Well, that's the home page, but sort through it, and you'll find fanfiction. My name is just Holly there. Happy reading! Ps, I know it's short. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Artemis. Fowl. Simple enough a concept? **

**Chapter 10**

Later

Okay, when I get out of here (if I do), I SWEAR to you I am going to DESTROY this journal. Wanna know why?

Because that's 2 people who found out who my father is from this stupic thing. Foaly, and now some lady called Cammille Koboi. I'm positive that this is Opal Koboi's sister. Or of some relation. (You can tell because of the last name.) You know, the Opal who killed Commander Root and tried to kill my parents on several occasions? (The evil one?)

She somehow managed to

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Bumbumbum. R&R. Next chapter will be up soon. I pwomise. Hopefully. ****:):):)**

:):):) **I like smiley faces. Does anyone else? (Sorry. Randomness)**


	12. Where'd she go?

**A/N: Again, sorry it took so long to update. . .Thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story. If you've seen the tv show bones, you can guess where I got the name Christine. Does anyone know who in Bones was named Christine that I named her after?? (Same with the name Cammille.) If you think you know, post it in a review. Please**

** Stargirl844: I love your idea!! Okay, both of your ideas!! :):):)**

**the millionth disclaimer: The only thing/people/characters that I actually own are Christine and Cammille. Sniff sniff. **

**Chapter 11**

Holly leaned against the balcony railing. Where was her daughter? Christine had said she was going for a walk. She said she'd be back in a few minutes. That was what she said, right? Okay, so maybe Holly hadn't really heard, but Christine shouldn't be out so long. She'd been gone for two hours. Maybe she was writing in that notebook of hers and lost track of time.

Artemis came out the door and handed her a glass of water and kissed her.

"She isn't in the manor, that's for sure. Have you had any luck?"

"No, not even with the binoculars. She isn't out there, and if she is, she isn't in view of your balcony."

"Did she say where she was going?" he asked taking Holly's free hand.

"No, she just said she was going for a walk. I know that she loves to explore."

"You mean get into trouble? Like you?"

"Yeah. But if she goes too far, possibly into town. . ."

"And the human potion wears off. . ."

They looked at each other in horror, fearing for their daughter. There was a long moment of silence. Then, Holly finally broke it by saying what was on both their minds.

"We have to find her."

**Did that have too much AH for you AH haters? If it did, please review. If not, still review anyway. :):)**


	13. Wherever here is

**A/N: Erm, I really don't have much to say at the moment. After this, I'm not updating until I get some reviews. So. . . Please review!! Reviews really do make my day! And if you review before Monday, then you won't have to wait a week. They don't have computers at the campground. Anyway. Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or any of the fairies. (Except Cammille and Christine.)**

**Chapter 12**

WHAT DAY IS IT?

Okay, wanna know how I got here? Wherever here is. So do I. The last thing I remember, I was resting at the creek, getting this journal out to write. Then blackness. Then waking up here in this little cell that even has a small bathroom.

You know, I really don't understand why the villain kidnaps you and tells you their whole plan, thinking you won't escape. But if you do escape, then you know what their plan is, and you only have to think of a way to defeat them.

Anyway, her plan is to take over the world. Very, very stereotypical, right? She didn't say her plan specifically, but it involved me and humans finding out about fairies. And then something about a war. But I have a suspicious feeling that first she's going to have the fairy press find out that Artemis is my father first. And if that happens, Mom, Dad, and I will probably be dead. Along with half the people above and below the earth. Why do people always assume that if humans discover fairies, there will be a war of some kind? I'm part human, half, in fact, and i'm not evil. Right?

You know, I just realized something. There's a tracker/communicator built into my necklace. You can send texts. Gods, for a daughter of a genius, I sure am stupid.

D'Arvit. Here she comes. I'll tear this piece of paper and hide it.

**A/N: Now, do you really think that's going to work?? You know how these things work. . .Review!! Please.**


	14. It runs in the family

**Chapter 14**

Holly collasped onto the couch next to Artemis and put her head in her hands.

"Where could she possible be? We've checked everywhere within 5 miles of this place." Her voice had an edge on it that made it sound like she was dangerously close to tears. Artemis put his arms around Holly in an awkward hug. He hated to mention it, but he had to.

"Maybe she-" he started. Just then, Foaly opened up a line of communication from the laptop on the table across the room.

"I got a video email." He said worriedly. Holly and Artemis walked across the room to the table.

"I can guess that we are not going to like this." Artemis said. Nobody was quite in the mood for a cheery hello.

"No, probably not." said Foaly. He started the emal. A girl who looked exactly like Opal Koboi came on screen.

"You must be thinking right now that I am Opal Koboi. Well, I'm not. I'm her sister. She has given me some instructions. Of course, what dear old Opal didn't realize, is that her nemisises Holly Short and Artemis Fowl, the two of which I'm probably speaking to, have a daughter. Together, no less. A daughter by the name of Christine. Whom, I happen to have captive. This little book of hers"- she paused to hold up Christine's diary- "has quite a lot of information. A lot could be used against you. Which is exactly what I plan to do. You have twenty four hours to attempt to retrieve your daughter and go into hiding. I assure you, if you don't go into hiding you'll regret it. I fully intend to tell the press of your, em, _activities_ together. Some of which I believe have continued. Oh, how much the Council will just _love_ this. You can find your daughter at the foot of the Eiffel Tower in about a half an hour from receiving this email. I'd say good luck, but being my sister's enemies, I wish you nothing but bad luck."


	15. Back to Christine

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Okay, I give up on trying to figure out the day. I heard Cammille say something in that video email. The specifics are fading. I heard her say that I would be at the foot of the Eiffel Tower in a half hour. But I'm not, so it was probably just a trap to get one or maybe both of my parents into her custody. Hopefully, they're not stupid enough to fall for it.

Oh, in case you're wondering why I don't just warn them with my necklace, she read and took my necklace away. Which sucks because that was given to me by my mother. So now I just sit here and wait. Whoopee. So much fun.

You know, even writing get's boring after a while. Even if there's nothing else to do. I don't know why Cammille doesn't just confiscate the journal. Cuz, I mean, you know she's just reading everything I write.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Short, I know. But I can't-for the life of me- write long chapters. . .I don't know why, but it's annoying, not only to me, but probably to you. So, sorry. . .

Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns all the characters except for Christine and Cammille. . . :(

**Chapter 15**

The room was silent for a minute as Holly and Artemis processed the information. Holly, by this time, was in Artemis's arms, resting her head on his chest. She was luckily just the right height to do this. Artemis had never really grown that much, and Holly was in human form. Foaly was tempted to make a comment, but thought that it wouldn't be a good idea if he wanted to stay in good health.

"Well, I guess we better get going then." Holly said pulling away from Artemis.

"You can't be serious." Artemis said grasping her by the shoulders. "This has got to be a trap."

"Relax. We can take the plane in. I'll go in for a reconnaissance. If I'm not back in ten minutes, you guys can come rushing in to where their hideout is." Holly explained.

"Who said we know where their hideout is?" said Foaly, though he knew what was coming.

"Well, you can trace it, can't you?" Holly asked. "That obviously was not a public place."

"Foaly do this, Foaly do that. I am not getting paid enough for my job." He said.

"But you can trace it, right?" Artemis asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, if it's been sent, I can trace it? And I already have. It's in the outskirts of Paris."

A/N: Please review!! :):):):)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This one's a bit longer. . .:):):):) Yay!! Thanks for sticking with me!! And thanks for the few that review. . .:):):)

Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns all the characters except for Christine and Cammille. . . :(

**Chapter 16: Told You So**

Paris, France

Once they got the location, our favorite pair of heroes immediately took off for the City of Lights. By private plane, of course. They were debating whether Holly should go in shielded and armed or disguised as a human.

"You realize, that I don't have a Neutrino, a suit, or a set of wings," Holly pointed out. This would make a more noticeable shimmer when she shielded. Artemis frowned.

"And what if Cammille recognizes you?" Artemis argued, for once, pointlessley. Holly put her hand over his.

"Trust me, Artemis. She won't. Besides, why would she be there?" (**A/N: I know she's being stupid. And OOC. But just stick with me here. I'll explain. In a later chapter.)** Artemis sighed. He didn't want to send Holly in there at all. In fact, he was surprised that she didn't think it was a trap. He knew it was her-sorry- their daughter in there. It was still hard to think of Christine as his daughter. He'd only known her for a few days. Although, if he was perfectly honest, he was already quite fond of the girl.

"Okay. Just please be careful. I don't want you getting kidnapped, or worse." He left the sentence there, assuming Holly knew what he meant. She did.

"Since when does Artemis Fowl care about anyone but himself? She softly said, teasing him gently. "Besides, if I am kidnapped, you can get Retrieval in there and save the day." Ignoring all the traditions of her people- for the fifth time this week, at the very least-, she closed the space between them by kissing him. Foaly chose this not-so-great time to open up a link. Luckily, no one else was in the Ops Booth at the time. Holly and Artemis hadn't noticed this new development, being busy with each other, so Foaly snapped and saved a picture making no noise at all. A little blackmail material wouldn't hurt. Foaly cleared his throat and our couple jumped apart, blushing a bit.

"Okay, ignoring what I saw," he lied. "I was checking up on the plan. Shielded, disguised as a human, or not at all?"

"Disguised as human. Foaly, if you saved a picture of that, you're dead." Apparently Holly knew him a little too well. He threw on the 'I'm innocent' face and said

"I would never!"

Holly glared at him making him come close to deleting it.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." That earned him a glare from both of them. Holly stood up and got the iris cam from her bag. She picked out the hazel one and put it over her hazel eye. Interesting how she refused to cover Artemis's eye. And yes, Artemis did notice this. Hopefully, if Holly was kidnapped, Cammille wouldn't think to check for an iris cam. They reviewed the plan with Foaly. Then, Holly was smart enough to ask the question.

"Foaly, has the press caught wind of Christine being kidnapped?" At this, Foaly shifted uncomfortably.

"Foaly?" Artemis pressed.

"Yes." Holly swore in Gnommish under her breath.

"How?" Artemis asked.

"Honestly?" Foaly asked.

"That would be preferred." Holly growled, sensing what was coming. If Foaly had told. . .

"I don't know. I swear, they have spies everywhere."

"Even in the Ops Booth?" Holly asked.

"Apparently."

When the plane landed, Holly and Artemis started walking. Butler- who had been the one flying the plane- followed. **(A/N: You didn't think the plane flew itself, did you?)** Artemis and Butler would sit at an outdoor café so they could see what was going on.

There were no goodbyes or good lucks because they knew that would jinx it. Not that they believed in jinxes.

Little did they know, they were already jinxed. . .

Holly smiled at Artemis and began walking toward the Eiffel Tower. Foaly zoomed in for here, and helped her scan the area. Christine wasn't anywhere to be seen. There were plenty of tourists, thought, taking pictures. Holly pulled her hat down over her ears. She hated being around all these humans. There were only a few humans she could actually stand to be around: Artemis obviously, the Butler siblings, and she could-just barely- stand to be around the rest of the Fowl family. She had tried to keep Christine a little open-minded to humans, but school and the rest of Haven- especially the Council- were very close-minded to the Mud People. That's at least half the reason she hadn't told Artemis about her being pregnant in the first place. If the Council had found out, they would have tried to vote to have Artemis mind wiped. They didn't think that any fairy in their right mind would sleep with a human, so they automatically would have thought that Artemis had, well, raped her. There wasn't really a policy of what happens when a fairy became pregnant by a human, mostly because it wasn't supposed happen. There has never been a case recorded in history where a human and a fairy fell in love. . .except, maybe during the Frond dynasty or before. Even then, there was nothing much they would have been able to do. Holly was just thankful that Christine's ears were pointed, if they had been round, like a human, then her secret would have been blown, and she and Artemis would have been in trouble above their necks. The only people who had known were Foaly and Trouble. Trouble, as her friend, not as the commander; therefore, he was not obligated to tell the Council.

Holly was interrupted by her thoughts of the past when she felt a deep pain in her neck. Suddenly, everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Judge the length for yourself.

Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns all the characters except for Christine and Cammille. .. :( I'm sorry that i can't come up with a better disclaimer. . . :(

**Chapter 17: What Happened?**

Oh. My Gosh. I can't believe she fell for it. They brought my mother in, unconscious, and chained her onto the wall. If her feet hadn't been touching the floor, she would have been hanging from her arms. I'm starting to panic. Cammille chained me in the same positions.

"Don't worry, dear, your mother is all right for now. Of course, she won't be after my meeting with the press tomorrow. I'm afraid you won't be either." She touched my cheek. I tried not to flinch or draw back. I tried to be brave like my mother was on a regular basis. The evil Opal-look-a-like removed her hand. "Such a poor innocent little thing. It's too bad you were born to the people you were. I'd offer to adopt you, but they'd say something about my sister. And it's your parents' fault. If they hadn't survived. . ." Her voice trailed off from being so mad. Then she slapped me so hard, she managed to turn my head. I tried to keep tears from my eyes. For a schizophrenic nutcase, this lady packed a punch. I guess schizophrenia is common in the Koboi family. Mom woke up early enough to see Cam slap me. **(A/N: I'm tired of Cammille out every time, so I'm nicknaming her Cam. Do you know where I got the name from? coughcoughBonescoughcough.) **

"Leave her alone, Cammille. It's revenge you want, right? For Artemis and I putting your sister in jail? And now, you're taking it out on my innocent daughter? Wow, if the Koboi family knows how to do one thing, they sure know how to stoop low." I could hear the anger (and sarcasm) in her voice. And when my mother gets angry, it's not a good idea to be the one that's making her mad. Especially if she's not tied down. I mean, my mother has never hit me before, but I've seen her hit Foaly plenty of times. And some other people too. Well, it turns out that Cam didn't know any better, because she went up right up to Mom's face and slapped her. Of course, Mom's feet weren't tied down. So, she kicked Koboi in the stomach, making her land on the floor. Mom smiled and Koboi glared at her. Go Mom!

"Whoops," Mom said sarcastically. Cam found a rock on the stone floor to throw at her. . .

"Because you and Artemis are guilty of making this mess, this makes your daughter guilty as well." Cam spat from her position on the ground. Mom thought for a second before replying.

"I still don't see the logic." Apparently, Koboi's don't have very good tempers, because Cam threw a rock at Mom, missing by at least a foot, gave a grusterated scream, then stormed out of the room slamming the door. Mom and I looked at each other for a moment, then cracked up laughing.

"Oh, thank God you're alright, Christine." Mom said when we finally stopped. Suddenly, I realized how much trouble I had been to my mom. How much trouble I could be, because of my father. Apparently, I not only inherited physical appearance from my parents, but I also inherited a very large sense of sarcasm.

"By the way, Mom, it's a trap." I said. Mom smiled.

"How did she kidnap you?" Mom asked. I told her, then added,

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's my fault she knows."

"Christine, this is a secret that can hardly be contained. I'm just lucky that you look more like a fairy. And that nobody seemed to piece two and two together. It's not your fault, it's mine. For not telling anyone and trying to keep it quiet. But, I wouldn't change what I did." Mom seemed a little bit upset. I had never seen Mom so close to tears.

"Mom." I knew I was taking a chance, but it was one I had to take.

"Christine?"

"Do you still love him?" she knew who I meant.

"Yes." Softly at first, then louder. "Yes, I do. And I love you too."

Cam came in.

"I hate to interupt your little moment. But it's making me sick. Do you realize how much amo this is? That you're in love with a human? Oh, revenge is too easy."

A/N: Was that too sweet or emotional? I hate doing that kind of thing! Anyway, please review!! It literally inspires me. :)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for reading and- hopefully- reviewing!

Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns all characters except for Christine and Cammille.

**Chapter 18: It Sucks Being Right all the Time**

Artemis was hiding in the bushes with Butler. He wanted nothing more but to charge in there and take Koboi down. But, of course, they had to wait for Retrieval.

"You know something, Butler? It sucks being right all the time." Artemis whispered to Butler.

"That's what happens when you're a genius." Butler replied. They were hanging around the little hideout that Cam had Holly and Christine in. It was an old abandoned warehouse. Too stereotypical for words. . .

"Why didn't I stop her?" Artemis asked himself. Out loud.

"Nobody can stop Holly when she's got her mind on something." Butler commented.

"We all know that's true." Commander Kelp materialized right next to Artemis, causing the two humans to jump. Well, okay, Butler jumped; Artemis, being the smart one had seen the shimmer-shimmers- and knew a fairy was nearby. Or maybe, a Retrieval team. So, when the commander and his team appeared next to them, he wasn't the least bit surprised. Butler-on the other hand-despite all years of training and knowing Holly, still jumped a bit when a fairy all of a sudden appeared. Holly still liked to do this to him, unfortunately.

"Good afternoon, Commander. Or actually, it's kind of a bad afternoon." Artemis corrected himself.

"Hey, Mudboy." Trouble had never really liked the human that kneeled in front of him. But yet, Holly had always seemed to like the boy a little more than she should. Well, okay, a lot more than she should. She was always hugging Artemis. And- thought he had never told anyone, not even Holly or Artemis- he had seen her kiss him on the lips. But was he about to rat his best friend to the Council? No way under the world. "Okay, we're going in. You stay here, Artemis, you're not experienced in this sort of thing."

Trouble knew he might as well have left that unsaid. He knew Artemis would insist on coming to save Holy. So, when Artemis protested, it didn't take long to convince him to let the human come. That's why he had brought an extra Neutrino. Artemis knew how to use it.

A/N: Please review! :):):):):):):):):):):)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

Cam was still managing to thoroughly annoy Holly, and vice versa. The only difference was that Cam would throw a rock at Holly, or hit Christine whenever Holly annoyed her. Mostly she just threw rocks; Cam didn't believe in child abuse, unless the child deserved it. Cam was telling Christine and Holly her plan, again.

"Cam, can I tell you something?" Holly asked sweetly, again, against her normal manor. Cam paused and nodded suspiciously.

"You. Are. Crazy." Holly said, abandoning her false sweet demeanor. And preparing for another rock to hit her. In truth, she should just shut up, but she couldn't. She didn't have much magic left. Suddenly a Neutrino blast knocked Cam out. Luckily, her accomplices had already been knocked out. Trouble and Artemis both came forward, Trouble being the one who had shot Cam. He began freeing Christine from her chains; Artemis did the same for Holly.

"I hate to say this Holly, but I told you so." Artemis said. Holly rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yes, you did. And I should have listened." Then she threw her arms around him and kissed him, much to the Retrieval team's shock and surprise. But Trouble rolled his eyes. Christine saw this. _So he's known all along_, she thought. Then the two broke apart and turned toward Christine, who ran to them and hugged them both very tightly. Artemis was surprised a bit, but hugged her right back. From her parent's arms, Christine said

"I'm really, really sorry I caused all this trouble." (No pun intended.) Then, in a tone only her parents could hear, "I love you both."

A/N: Don't worry, there's still more. Should I do a sequel?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Haven City, the Lower Elements**

"Holly Short, you have been accused of having a child with a _human_." Council Member Cahartez said. He said the word human like I would say spider. And for those who don't know, I hate spiders more than fairies hate humans. Well, most fairies. We join our heroes at a trial. Christine wasn't present. She was forced to wait outside in the hallway. "Do you deny this?"

"No." Holly said completely calm. She had expected this.

"Human," Cahartez started.

"He has a name." Holly said. Everyone turned to stare at her. Not that they weren't already.

"Excuse me?"

"His name is Artemis. You could at least call him by his name. Or do not remember that he is the reason that our civilization is still here?" Holly said. Commander Kelp, Wing Commander Vinyaya, and Artemis all smirked ever so slightly. If Holly refrained from using sarcasm for a bit, then they might win this case. Cahartez scowled and glared at Holly.

"_Artemis_, then. Do you deny being the one to make Captain Short pregnant?" Cahartez unwillingly corrected. Again, he said Artemis like I would say spiders. Minus the shiver, of course. I shiver when I say spiders.

"No." Artemis said. Then, someone interrupted. It was one of Holly's best friends, the commander of Recon.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Cahartez, but may I ask what problem you have with this?" Trouble knew he wasn't expendable. The next one in line for his job was the one being questioned. So, it was highly unlikely that they would fire him. Besides, fairies also have freedom of speech, much like the human country America.

"Well, she slept with a human! And in the process, had a child! So now we have a half human, half fairy running around Haven!!" Cahartez exclaimed.

"And, I thought that you told Holly to get along with the Mud Boy. But then you yell at her for being friends with him. The poor girl is probably confused." _Wrong wording_, Trouble thought. _I'm probably going to pay for that later, regardless if I'm the commander. _

"This is a little more than friendship!" Cahartez yelled.

"You know, you should be happy."

"Why's that?"

"Because now there's no chance of Artemis doing anything to harm the People. Artemis, do you love her?" Trouble suddenly asked Artemis, who was caught off guard by the question. He turned a bit red, then said yes. Holly smiled and turned a bit red herself.

"Would you do anything to harm or expose the People?"

"Never." Artemis looked hurt that they would even ask.

"Butler," Trouble started. Butler was sitting in the crowd. All eyes turned to him. "What was Artemis like before he met Holly?" At this, Holly shivered slightly at the memory of when she had first met Artemis. This did not escape the Council's notice.

"He would do anything for money. Almost. He certainly wouldn't stop to think of his effects on people. Including fairies. But he's definitely changed because of Holly." Butler said.

"So, isn't it a good thing that these two are together? Not only are they happy, but it saves the People a heck of a lot of worrying." The Commander finished his defense. Holly smiled her thanks to him. Everyone thought for a bit. Cahartez was trying to think of something to go against what the commander had said. One thing was for sure, Trouble knew how to speak with eloquence. Finally, one of the other Council of members said

"Are there any more arguments on either side?" Nobody moved. Then Cahartez spoke up:

"Aren't we going to bring Christine in and ask her a few questions?" he asked. He pointed at someone and had them go fetch her. Christine came in accompanied by the security guy. She swore an oath to tell the truth and sat down next to the judge. (I mean, that little box thingy. You should know what I mean. The thing they put witnesses in.) Christine looked surprised and a bit confused about being brought in.

"When did you first find out about the identity of your father?" Cahartez asked.

"About last week." Christine looked nervous. Holly nodded encouragement and smiled a 'it's okay. You can do this' smile.

"And what were your feelings?" Christine scowled at this question.

"Well, at first I was a bit surprised. But then I actually had a chance to meet my father when we went up to Fowl Manor. And I've noticed that Mom is happiest when she's with him." She said. Cahartez scowled. This obviously wasn't the answer he had expected.

"So, you're okay with this?"

"More than okay. I'm very happy about it, actually." There was a sincerity in her voice. Vinyaya butted in with a question of her own.

"Do you love your parents?" she asked. Then Cahartez said

"That's irrelevant."

"No, it's not. Let her answer the question."

"Yes. I do. I can't imagine not seeing my father again after this. We have a lot of catching up to do." Christine said. She seemed to be embarrassed.

"Well, there's your answer Cahartez," Vinyaya said. "You can't just split the child up from her father. Especially if she just met him and feels attached to him already."

"I believe it's time for a recess. We will call you all back when we have made our final decision." Cahartez growled. It was obvious what he wanted to do.

**Outside the courtroom**

Christine ran up to her father and hugged him really, really hard. They heard a muffled "They can't mindwipe you." Artemis smiled, and it wasn't his vampire smile. He kissed Christine on top of the head.

"I highly doubt they will."

"Who else would be around to save the world?" Holly asked. Then she saw the commander coming over. When the commander reached them, she said

"Thank you, Trouble. That was a good argument." Artemis and Christine also said their thanks. Christine quickly hugged him.

Trouble smiled. "You're welcome. Besides, that's what friends are for."

"It's always hard to tell whether you're speaking as a friend or as the commander. By the way, congratulations on the engagement." Holly said, smirking. While Holly had been at Fowl Manor, Trouble had gotten himself engaged to his long-time girlfriend/ highschool sweetheart. It was all over the newspapers.

"How'd you know?" Trouble smiled a bit. Nothing much could put him in a bad mood these days.

"Puh-lease. It's all over the LEP. Well, and Haven, too." She said. Trouble rolled his eyes and said

"Darn press." He watched his language around children.

"Tell me about it." Holly scowled. "This is probably all over the papers by now." Trouble nodded his agreement. Not only that, but he had actually seen the papers.

"Apparently you're front page news," he said. Holly smacked him on the shoulder. Then they were called into the courtroom. The family of three were holding hands tightly.

"We've decided," said Cahartez. Or rather, he growled. Then Vinyaya butt in, again.

"You're clear." The family of three smiled. "So clear, in fact, that we're allowing Holly and Christine to go up to visit Artemis every weekend." Everyone was happy on that note. Well, except for Cahartez, but is he ever really happy??


	22. Epilogue

A/N: This is the final chapter. :( Thank you all for reading and sticking with the story, even though it doesn't look like many people are reading it. Thanks for the few who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns all the characters except Christine, Athena, Edward, and Julius.

**Epilogue!!**

**A Few Months Later**

That was some drama back in February, huh? I have to make at least another entry before I bury this thing under my bed, for all the trouble it's caused. When we spent our second weekend at Fowl Manor, we told my grandparetns everything. They accepted Mom and I pretty quickly, once they got over the whole elf thing. Dad is now a revered man in both the fairy world and the human world for his work on alternative energy and fuel. I hate to say this, for fear it might jinx it, but he's very, very close to the cure for cancer. Mom- who is now a major and next in line to be commander- isn't scorned anymore. Instead, she's congratulated for managing to completely change a human. Cahartez was finally kicked off the Council.

My parents are now legally and happily married. They had a small little wedding in a fairy church. Mom looked beautiful. Dad looked great, also. No1 was very kind. He used his magic to give Dad a fairy lifespan. That was his wedding gift.

Last week, I was sitting in the living room, talking to my grandparents. My parents were upstairs talking. Suddenly, they came downstairs. Well, the Butler siblings were already in the living room.

"We have an announcement." Mom said. Everyone looked up; all talking stopped. Dad had his arm around her waist. They were both smiling.

"I'm pregnant." I smiled and bounced up to hug them both.

"That's great!" I said. Then I thought of something. "I thought that could only happen every 20 years." My parents smiled even more, if possible.

"I guess not." Mom shrugged. "Youre okay with it?" I have to admit, I was surprised that she would ask that. I was thrilled to have a younger sibling!

"Of course! It'll be great!!" I guess my enthusiasm must have finally caught on. Everyone- including the twins- rushed to congratulate them. Did I mention the twins- who are techinically my uncles, and never let me forget it- were in the living room at the time? Whoops.

**Ten Years Later**

I had to make a real final entry. I left the last one at a slight cliffhanger. I just found this diary now, as I was cleaning my childhood room at Mom's appartment. Now, I have some siblings- twins, to be exact. Apparently, Mom's extroardinary. A daughter and twins, in less than twenty years a difference of age. Anyway, their names are Julius and Athena. Julius looks exactly like me and Dad- pale, raven haired, icy blue eyes. He's ironically the athletic one of the pair. His goal is to go into the LEP like Mom. Athena looks more like Mom, including the hazel eyes that Mom used to have before the time tunnel. She is a genius, like Dad. I find it a bit odd that she's about twelve years younger than me, but smarter than me. Just like her name implied she'd be. I love them both.

I kind of forgot to mention that Trouble Kelp and his wife have a son of their own. His name is Edward. The twins and Edward are all good friends. I have to admit, babysitting the threesome is kind of hard.

I suppose you're wondering whatever happened to the girl writing the diary you're reading: Christine Diana Fowl. Well, I graduated from high school, and majored in writing in college, much to my parent's surprise. I'm now working on my first book. My life isn't as exciting as it was back ten years ago, but I still have books. Some of which I'll be writing.

FIN

End notes:

Athena is the Greek Goddess of Wisdom

Diana is Artemis-the goddess-'s name in rome

I suck at grammar

And I'm finished with this story. :( Thanks for reading. PLEASE review!! :):):) pwease?

toodles,

Holly M.


End file.
